


A Sliver of Peace

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a summer night, Fenris and Hawke get closer to one another than ever before...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sliver of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I wrote about 3 years ago, so the writing style differs from my current one. I still wanted to post it here, to have everything in one place.
> 
> This was originally posted on deviantART, on August 14th, 2011, on my profile CheroshSeiphar (formerly BlackBirdAolen).

The night was unusually warm, for late summer. Of the whole party, only Fenris and Hawke had stayed at a small lake. While the white-haired elf was occupied with cleaning his blade, Hawke had stripped off his armour and was taking a quite long bath. There were only so few moments of peace for them it was hard to really take their minds off constant danger.

Only now and then, the elf was glancing up at Hawke's bared back. Scars criss-crossed over tanned skin, talking their own language in many aspects. A faint smile ghosted over Fenris's face, as some of the more intimate occasions came back to his mind. Strange how different Hawke's personalities could be in war and peace. Well, ferocity always was part of the raven-head's composure, that was for sure.

"Something bothering you, Fenris? You're glowing again."

The elf blushed lightly, the lyrium lines on his skin glowing still and only slowly dimming again. "It's nothing, really." the elf hesitantly stuttered, wondering what was being on his mind he was that distracted. But well, there were just Hawke and him... and...

"Come on, I'm not believing you. There's something you want to talk about."

This time, the raven-head clearly teased, and Fenris averted his look. Snickering, Hawke sank beneath the surface of the lake, coming up after long seconds. It was incredibly relaxing to be able to enjoy the coolness of the water around him, soothening the sometimes aching scars – not to mention some scratch wounds on his back. Which surely hadn't been the result of an unpleasant encounter.

His companion had calmed down again, sitting by the lake and looking up at the sky. "Why don't you come in, Fenris? It's not like the lake wouldn't be big enough for us two. And I won't bite either, for a change." Huffing, the elf looked away, though he couldn't keep a faint smile from his face. Hawke was being a mischievous one indeed today, which somehow amused the elf quite some.

His eyes soon rested on Hawke's moonlit back again, and knowing what was lurking beneath the surface of the silver water... The lyrium marks again began to glow, and with a low sigh, the elf flopped flat on his back and closed his eyes. _Screw you, Hawke, you're teasing without end._ Which wasn't bad by any means.

"This tired already?"

Fenris glanced up at a dripping wet Hawke, who just had left the water and was standing next to him, naked as on the day he had been born, and obviously not too uncomfortable with it. "Maybe? You are tiresome, Hawke." The raven-head laughed, raking one hand through his wet hair. "Could be. I didn't know you had such low stamina, for I know better."

They didn't talk as Hawke got dressed again and sat down next to Fenris, seeing to his own weapon. Since some time, the raven-head was training to use a whip properly, and by now, he was being really good with it. The elf couldn't understand how one could make a long rope of leather become something that deadly. He already had tried, as being urged by Hawke (and taunted, on top of that), but the only thing he had succeeded in was almost hurting himself.

"Be honest, Fenris. What are you thinking about?"

The elf shrugged, picking up his blade and soon laying it down again, obviously indecisive. "I'm not even sure what I'm thinking about." he muttered, earning a questioning look. "You are feeling stuck in between the possibilities again?" Fenris nodded, scratching his neck a little. "You don't have to try and understand why I'm thinking about any of this, really."

Smiling, Hawke pulled the more slender male closer, letting Fenris feel his body warmth. "Calm yourself. Everything will sort out, of that I'm sure. And you forget we still got a quest to fulfill." The elf merely nodded, eventually leaning against the raven-head and showing his exhaustion a little. The day had been full of happenings, mostly of the unpleasant kind. Therefore, such a tender moment was more than welcomed.

"You're quite tiresome, Hawke. Did I already tell you that?"

Chuckling softly, the taller male nodded. "Quite some times, actually. You just tend to forget you already told me so." Placing one finger over the raven-head's lips, Fenris idly commanded Hawke to be silent for a change. It had been enough talk for the day, so the elf wasn't feeling like discussing any longer.

Soon, Fenris felt Hawke's hand calmly rubbing his upper arm, sometimes causing the lyrium marks to hurt. The raven-head already knew how to handle the elf without causing him too much pain, so it wasn't a too big thing. Eventually, even that movement stopped, and they just sat there in silence, watching the stars and the moonlit waves glisten.

"Say, Hawke, why are you sticking with me?"

This question came this suddenly the raven-head flinched, looking down at Fenris with a slightly disbelieving as well as quite confused expression. "Why would you call it sticking anyways? I love to be with you, and most importantly, I love you. Or are you not convinced by my words?"

The elf evaded Hawke's look, the lyrium markings once more flashing for a short time. "Sorry, it was a stupid question." Fenris muttered, a soft blush appearing on his face as he felt Hawke's hand on his cheek. This hand, able to kill, but also able to give tender caresses, love, the lead to a new level of pleasure. The mere knowledge of what this hand could do was making Fenris's heartbeat fasten slightly, and his breathing almost gave him away.

"Well, do I get an answer, or do I have to torture it out of you?" There had been a subtle hint in Hawke's voice, although the elf couldn't tell what this hint was supposed to mean. "No, please, just forget that, I wasn't thinking about what I have said there." Almost, but only almost, the white-haired male lifted his hand to pull away Hawke's. But luckily, he remembered in time it would have been a most rude thing to do.

The taller male's softly stroking thumb was calming the elf down again, and eventually, he felt like he was close to falling asleep. "Come, rest a bit, Fenris. You have put yourself through quite something lately, so you deserve some sleep." The white-haired male shook his head weakly, although he felt tiredness already dragging him down, right into Hawke's lap. A most comfortable pillow indeed.

While the elf was napping, Hawke had pulled the elf as close as possible, without disturbing Fenris's sleep. "Let your worries be drowned in oblivion." the raven-head whispered, before straightening up and glancing into the night. They never could be too sure to be safe just like that, so someone needed to be the watchful eye. In this case, he was glad he could give Fenris this safety.

Some now and then, a faint glow wavered through a part of the lyrium lines on the elf's skin, but else, he stayed calm and untroubled by any nightmares catching up on him. Smiling, Hawke leaned back just a little, to be able to watch Fenris's face more closely. _Whatever you were thinking when worrying about that... I bet you have good reasons. But we just let it rest. Nothing ever shall get in between us._

  
  


 


End file.
